muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Busch Gardens Tampa
Busch Gardens Africa, a theme park in Tampa Bay, Florida, opened the "Sesame Street Safari of Fun" attraction area in spring 2010. The area depict the Sesame Street characters in costumes and settings that "celebrate the spirit of Africa." "Detailed look at the upcoming Sesame Street Safari of Fun at Busch Gardens", Attractionsmagazine.com. January 15, 2010. A construction worker named Bif (Peter Linz) appeared at a press event promoting the section in January 2010, while Elmo (Kevin Clash) appeared with park General Manager Jim Dean at the March 2010 opening. File:Safari_logo1.jpg Sesamestreetsafarioffunatbuschgardensentrance.jpg|Entrance to Safari of Fun at Busch Gardens Africa, Tampa Bay, Florida Safarioffunatbuschgardenssesamestreetaugust2009.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 13.jpg|Elmo and Jim Dean at the opening busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 15.jpg mark-rose-and-bif-stage.jpg Attractions Air Grover Air Grover is a junior roller coaster. Airgroveratsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 55.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 54.jpg Bert & Ernie's Water Hole Bert & Ernie's Water Hole is a water attraction. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 7.jpg Big Bird's Whirly Birdie Big Bird's Whirly Birdie is a ferris wheel. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 9.jpg Cookie Monster's Canopy Crawl Cookie Monster's Canopy Crawl is a three-story interactive climbing area. 44 canopy crawl.jpg 43 canopy crawl.jpg The Count's Zambezi Rally The Count's Zambezi Rally is a car ride attraction. count zambezi 1.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 34.jpg count zambezi 2.jpg Elmo's Safari Go-Round Elmo's Safari Go-Round is a tribal carousel ride. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 47.jpg Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_42.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 48.jpg carousel 1.jpg carousel 2.jpg carousel 3.jpg Elmo's Treehouse Trek Elmo's Treehouse Trek is an three-story interactive play structure. 1busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 31.jpg 2 busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 32.jpg 3 busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 33.jpg 4 busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 35.jpg 5 busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 36.jpg 6 busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 38.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 10.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 40.jpg Oscar's Swamp Stomp Oscar's Swamp Stomp is a water play area. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 8.jpg Rosita's Djembe Fly-Away Rosita's Djembe Fly-Away is a chair swing ride themed around a djembe, a West African drum. File:Busch_gardens_tampa_bay_2010_sesame_safari_46.jpg Sesame Street Presents "Lights, Camera, Imagination!" The park has Sesame's 4D movie attraction, Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic, which originally opened at Universal Studios Japan. The building is themed in an African style. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 1.jpg Slimey's Sahara Sand Slimey's Sahara Sand is an interactive sand play area. File:Slimey's_sahara_sand.jpg Snuffy's Elephant Romp Snuffy's Elephant Romp is a flying elephant ride similar to Disneyland's Dumbo the Flying Elephant attraction. snuffys eleph.jpg snuffy romp 2.jpg snuffy romp 3.jpg snuffy romp.jpg Sunny Day Theater Sunny Day Theater is the stage area where Sesame characters put on musical shows. Telly's Jungle Jam Telly's Jungle Jam is an interactive play area. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 2.jpg Zoe-Patra & the Hippos of the Nile Zoe-Patra is a flume ride down the Nile river. busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 49.jpg busch gardens tampa bay 2010 sesame safari 50.jpg Stores and Dining * Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hut * Cookie Monster's Trading Post * Big Bird's 123 Smile with Me * Snack-n-Getti Tribal Treats 5_13.jpg|Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hut 9_5.jpg|Snack-N-Geti Tribal Treats Characters Elmoandgroveratsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg Cookiemonsterandkidposeatsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg Elmobertandernieatsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg Cookiemonsteratsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg Sesamestreetgangposeatsafarioffun.jpg Bertandernieatsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg Bigbirdposeatsesamestreetsafarioffun.jpg Sesamestreetstageshowatsafarioffun.jpg See also * Busch Gardens Europe * Busch Gardens stage shows References Category:Theme Parks